


Swim Deep

by sulkingroom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminine Harry, Fucking In A Pool, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Motorboating, Nipple Licking, Open Relationship, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulkingroom/pseuds/sulkingroom
Summary: “Does it bother you,” she asks, gripping his shoulders and swirling her hips in circles above him, his cock floating up beneath her as she moves, tantalisingly good but just this side of not enough, “always having to give me what I want?”“I don’t have to give you what you want,” he says, and his voice is almost steady. “It’s just that what you want and what I want are usually similar.”-Or, Harry’s about to spend Christmas in England with Xander and wants to get fucked by Jeff one more time before leaving.This is an incredibly loose prequel to Silent Night.
Relationships: Jeff Azoff & Harry Styles, Jeff Azoff/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Swim Deep

“Remind me, what’s wrong with the indoor pool? Or the spa?” Jeff asks, slipping into the freezing water and bracing himself before ducking down and submerging his shoulders, his teeth chattering.

“I’m not going to see the sun for weeks,” Harry offers from beside him, lazily treading water before tipping her head back until her hair’s a floating cloud around her. “I want to make the most of it.” 

“You won’t care about that once you’re home,” Jeff says as he unclasps his watch before setting it on the poolside, throwing handfuls of water up across his shoulders and back in an attempt to acclimatise. “And I don’t think there’s much sun left here to miss anyway.” The sky’s overcast and dull, and when the wind whips through the garden it draws out goosebumps across their wet skin. The lawn furniture’s all packed away in the garage for the winter, and their clothes have been weighed down by their shoes on the lawn to stop them blowing away in the wind, but Harry had spent the entire morning in a huff, insistent that she couldn’t swim alone and needed Jeff to come with her in a transparent ruse. 

She grimaces up at the cloud-covered sun, pouting. “I’ll miss my tan.”

Straightening up out of the water, she slicks back her hair, wiping the sharp overly-chlorinated water from her eyes. As her arms lift, the pale blue triangles of her bikini top follow, revealing two small crescents of white sun-starved skin beneath the swell of her tits and Jeff’s throat feels dry. She catches his eyes on her and grins, adjusting the tie around her neck roughly so her tits jiggle beneath the sodden material. 

“_I’ll _miss your tan,” he sighs, his cock thickening up in his shorts despite the chill of the water. She’s at her best like this, showing off for an audience no matter how small. 

“My tan lines are already almost gone.” Harry pulls the tie of her bikini to one side at her throat, the pale line beneath decidedly less evident than it had been earlier in the year when they’d spent countless afternoons out in the garden, Harry begrudgingly wearing a bikini for that reason alone.

Jeff wades forward purposely, his arms outstretched beneath the water’s surface until he reaches Harry’s slippery waist. 

“Everywhere?” He asks, running a fingertip along the seam where the triangle of her bikini meets her chest.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nods slowly, letting the tie snap back against her neck and absentmindedly stroking through Jeff’s damp hair. 

He walks his fingers around Harry’s back until he meets the messily tied knot holding her bikini top in place. Despite her insistence that it’s warm enough to be out in the pool in December, her skin’s cold and rippled with goosebumps beneath his touch, and as he tugs at the stretchy tie, he watches her nipples draw into sharp points. His breath catches, his mouth flooding with saliva and the need to suck and bite and mark her up. His fingers get clumsy and he begins to pull, now blindly tugging at the knot and tightening it further. 

“Can you concentrate, please?” Harry asks with faux impatience and a smirk. 

He lets his forehead fall against her shoulder as he gives up. “Not even a little bit.” 

Jeff abandons the knot with a frustrated groan, slipping his fingers beneath the triangles of fabric at her front and peeling them roughly up her body. Harry’s tits bounce down against her sternum heavily as Jeff drags the bikini over her head, tugging as it catches on her wet hair and throwing it away. It lands with a slap behind them, where it floats on the pool’s surface for a moment before beginning to sink. 

When the wind hits her exposed flesh, Harry arches forwards into him mindlessly, offering her bare tits for him to grasp and squeeze and warm. He cups them, one in each hand, his thumbs instinctively circling her nipples. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, whining the second he flicks the sharp edge of his thumb nail across her skin, thrusting her crotch forward against Jeff’s hip. 

Slick with pool water, her skin’s so smooth that Jeff wants to grab on and dig in, her chest rising and falling with a stutter as he pulls on her nipples. Even bare, Harry’s wearing the pale sun-tan bikini she’s cultivated through the summer. The deep reddish brown of her shoulders and nipples a stark contrast against the pale pinky white of her tits, drawn tight and hard from the chill and Jeff’s attention. 

“Your lines look fine to me,” Jeff says, pressing his palms firmly against her tits to cover the whiteness and grinding wide circles into them. 

She groans, sucking a deep breath to arch her chest further. “Suck my tits and put your fingers in me,” she demands, pushing him firmly through the water until his back rests flush against the pool wall. As his hands leave her tits they feel empty and cold in the water, missing the heat of her skin beneath him. She quickly chases his body with her own, clambering clumsily onto him when she finds his legs spread and bent, ready for her to straddle his thigh. 

He wraps his arms around the narrowest part of her waist to keep her steady. “We can’t. Well I can’t right now. Finger you at least, I mean.” He wishes he was only teasing, but the way the water strips any natural moisture from her, he’d be too scared of hurting her to fuck her the way she wants. 

She bucks her pussy against his thigh in protest, needy and frustrated, reaching down to pull her bikini bottoms to one side so he can feel her on his skin. “I’m wet enough, it’s fine.” She knows it’s useless to beg, but she can never resist the torn expression that blooms across Jeff’s face when he’s faced with the choice of doing the best thing for Harry and doing what will make her happiest in the moment. 

Holding her in place with just one arm, he gently pinches a nipple with his free hand. The water sloshes noisily where his hand and her chest meet, and he straightens his legs just enough to lift her tits completely out of the water. “We’re in the pool,” he points out redundantly before ducking down to take her now-exposed nipple into his mouth, groaning around her at the taste of chlorine and salty skin. He takes one drawn-out suck before letting her nipple pop free, “it’s not the same. Just ride me and I’ll give you my fingers when we’re back inside.” 

She almost moans aloud. “I won’t want _fingers _when we’re inside,” she whines, her bottom lip protruding and her eyes fluttering closed against her will. “I’ll want your cock.” She gives him another few sloppy thrusts, the edge of her bikini bottoms now resting between the folds of her pussy, dragging against her clit on each well-aimed buck of her hips. “Your mouth, then your cock, then your mouth again when you inevitably can’t last.” 

At her words he shifts her from his thigh and drags her bodily down onto his crotch so she can feel the way he’s ready for her. He doesn’t have it in him to argue his stamina. “Then that’s what you’ll get.” He pumps his hips up into her. He can barely feel anything beyond the blunt pressure of her pussy through his shorts, but the coarse netted mesh inside them makes it hard for him to resist fucking up to her again. “Bossy.” 

“Does it bother you,” she asks, swirling her own hips in circles above him, his cock floating up against her as she moves, tantalisingly good but just this side of not enough, “always having to give me what I want?” 

“I don’t _ have _to give you what you want,” he says, his voice almost steady. “It’s just that what you want and what I want are usually similar.” 

They could be talking about fucking or working, the same rules apply. 

“Why do you think that is?” she asks, letting more of her weight fall onto the bulge in his shorts. 

“Because I like seeing you happy,” he offers without thinking, and she beams. “I like this,” he kisses her smile and she giggles against his lips, shivering slightly at the chill of the wind and sinking further into the water in the hope that he won’t see. 

“More like you like_ this_,” she says, attempting to grind down properly onto his cock through the water, her bikini bottoms and his shorts. The heat of her is intense above him and he’s desperate to drag her out of the water and into the house and his fluffy warm bed. Fuck, he’d settle for the shower. He’d settle for the floor. 

“And these,” she hops off him quickly, splashing water up around them as she rests both hands on his shoulders to hold him at chest-level before pressing her bare tits into his waiting face. 

Her skin is slippery slick and firm. When his attempts to agree come out as nothing more than wet mumbles against her skin, he nods, fitting his hands to her back and pressing her even closer until his nose rests against the hard line of her sternum, only for her to press closer _still _and wrap her legs greedily around his body, curling her hips forward to keep her clothed pussy wedged against his stomach. With his face trapped between her pillowy tits he can barely breathe, the smell of chlorine almost unbearably strong with no room to draw in fresh air, and his neglected cock throbs when he tries to take a breath and gets nothing but a mouthful of wet skin. 

He’s not like her, and he can’t hold his breath for ages, doesn’t get off on it like Harry does. A second before he’s sure he’ll have to pinch her or lift her off him, she relents and leans back, smirking down at him where he’s bobbing breathless beneath her, face flushed as he takes deep wracking breaths. 

“I mean I _ do _like those. Jesus…” he lays each arm along the edge of the pool, opening his chest and tipping his head back and onto the tiled side, his hair cold around his ears where Harry’s splashed him. 

“Shall I do it again?” she asks, leaning forward and pulling her boobs apart to make space for him. 

As tempting as her offer sounds, he doesn’t want to interrupt her flow, and now she’s started against his leg, he’s desperate to watch her finish. “I assumed you wanted to get off.” 

She treads water in front of him, the pink skin of her tits bobbing in and out of the water as she pumps her legs. “I will.” 

“Just from putting your tits in my face?” Jeff admittedly doesn’t have a chance to keep track of Harry’s kink du jour but at last check she needed something against her nipples at the _ very _least. 

She laughs, grabbing onto his biceps and pulling herself back against his body for warmth and unsurprisingly her nipples are like ice cubes against his chest. “Fuck no. You might though,” she says, dipping her hand into his shorts and taking a firm hold of his cock, smirking when she feels him twitch in her grasp. 

“Is there a reason you’re so bossy today?” Jeff asks, holding the waistband of his shorts away from her hand so she can get a better grip on him. 

“I’m just excited,” she says. “Xander’s coming with me back to England.” 

It doesn’t come as any surprise to Jeff, who’s usually the one to coordinate their travel plans. “I thought he might be. Is he not busy?”

“When is he ever?” she replies with a laugh, wrapping her fingers around the head of his cock and pumping in short pulls that leave his hips stuttering. 

“He’s busy _ sometimes,_” Jeff counters.

“Not too busy for me.” 

“Is anyone?” He groans, reaching into his shorts to take out her hand before he comes into the water, one of the few things Glenne’s explicitly forbidden. If anyone’s coming in the pool, it’s Harry. 

“He’s not into the same things you are,” she muses. “I need to get it out of my system before I go home.”

Jeff imagines she’s right. He can’t envisage Xander thinking about the things he does at night. About watching her. Watching her and someone else. About being _ forced _to watch her. “What, do you have a checklist? Sunbathing, swimming and motorboating?”

“Something like that. I need something or _someone_ to tell Xander about. To really rile him up.” She says, clambering back onto Jeff’s lap where his erection’s more evident than ever. 

“I thought you were completely open?” If Harry’s recent LA exploits are enough to go by, Xander practically encourages it, loathe to think of his baby going without all the cock she wants. 

“We are,” she grins, drawing closer to lick a wet stripe up the line of Jeff’s throat where his pulse is heavy beneath the thin skin there. When she reaches his ear she sucks the freezing lobe into her mouth and suckles on it before breathing into his ear, “It still gets him off thinking about me smothering someone other than him with my tits, though.” 

Jeff visibly shudders, rabbiting his hips uselessly against her clothed arse. 

“You’re similar in that way.” 

Jeff reaches below the surface and swiftly unties the loose knots at either side of Harry’s bikini bottoms, letting them float away before lifting her over onto his thigh. He’s desperate to drag his own shorts down. To wrap his hand around his cock and fuck into his fist the way he wants to fuck into every hole Harry will give him. Beneath the unnaturally blue surface Harry’s body is long and shimmering in the waning afternoon sun, her legs smooth and slick as she straddles Jeff. Her stomach is downy soft where it descends into a patch of hair between her legs, undulating where they move together. She reaches down hurriedly to spread herself and the light bristle of Jeff’s leg hair against her open cunt sends a hard clench through her muscles. 

She braces her feet against the pool floor and her arms either side of Jeff’s neck, grasping the side of the pool behind him. Jeff’s cock bobs hard and obvious beside her leg as she begins to thrust against him again. 

Once she’s secure and working to a rhythm that has her moaning, Jeff strains his neck forward to take her left nipple into his mouth, cupping her neglected tit with the palm of his hand and rolling it back and forth. He knows she likes to start soft with her tits when she’s on her way to coming. Wet, suckling pulls like he’s trying to milk her dry before starting with any biting and grabbing in earnest, but the sharp point of her nipple against the plush inside of his lips overrides any thoughts of slow and steady he might have had, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on her like milkshake through a straw. 

He takes a breath, dragging the tip of his tongue around the puckered skin of her nipple, tracing the dimpled edge of her areola and spitting a puddle of wetness onto her shivering skin before licking it up and sucking her entire nipple right back into his mouth. Against his thigh she bucks wildly, her legs flailing to either side of his as she brings herself off. 

He breaks off, “do you like my mouth on you?” 

In answer she grabs the back of his hair in her wet fist and shoves his face back onto her tits. 

He parts them with his hands and fits his face between them before taking hold of both nipples with his fingertips and, once he’s got a good grasp, twisting. She groans, loud and throaty, and it’s the first time Jeff considers the fact that they’re outside in the middle of the day. Their garden isn’t overlooked, and he hasn’t heard anyone, but he’s glad of their private land when he turns to suck on a firm mouthful of skin and her answering feral cry sends a pulse along his cock. 

“Keep going,” she pleads. The wet drag of her skin against his leg has Jeff bucking back up to meet her, his cock aching where it’s trapped heavy and full inside his shorts. 

His beard is rough against her skin and it’s pinked up where he’s been buried in her cleavage. 

“They’re going to be sore when Xander fucks them later.”

“Oh God, _please__,”_ she whimpers to the sky. 

Jeff sucks on her again, nibbling her nipple with his front teeth. “Come for me and you can tell him what a good girl you’ve been. You can show him.” 

“Fuck. Jeff,” she pants. “Fuck, close.” 

“Fuck my leg and make yourself come, H.” 

She bares down against his thigh and shuffles her hips quickly, no rhythm anymore and no coherent thought beyond getting off. Reaching into the water between their bodies she spreads the lips of her pussy as wide as she can stand and tilts her pelvis forwards until the sensitive nub of her exposed clit is rubbing directly against the hairs of Jeff’s leg. 

“Come on H, want to get you all sloppy and warmed up for him,” Jeff mumbles into her tits, nipping and sucking in turn, tapping his foot against the slippery pool floor to buck her on top of his leg. 

She comes with a wet scream to his throat, panting hot and loud against his overheated skin as she clenches her thighs around his own, shivering as each wave of her orgasm rushes through her. Where he’s out of the water he’s frozen, but underneath Harry he’s on fire. As she comes down, slowly dragging her leaking cunt up his leg from knee to crotch, he reaches into his shorts. 

“Let me,” she whimpers, still wobbly. 

“Glenne will hit the roof,” he warns with a hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s not going in the water.”

She takes him into her hand and it’s seconds before he’s on the edge, at which point she dives beneath the water and drags his shorts down around his arse, holding her nose with one hand and using the other to direct Jeff’s pulsing cock into her mouth. He comes into the hot vacuum of her lips surrounded by a slosh of pool water. Harry attempts to swallow the lot greedily, breaking through the surface with red cheeks and streaming eyes, coughing as flecks of white come splatter down onto her heaving tits. 

“That has to be the first load you couldn’t swallow.” 

She spits the remainder of the pool-water-and-come mixture into Jeff’s face affectionately before licking into his mouth as joint thanks and apology and diving back beneath the surface to collect her bikini.   
  
  
  



End file.
